Elsa
Elsa is the queen of Arendelle and a Disney princess who is a funny source to use because in a song named Let it go she says you'll never see me cry but then cries at the end of Frozen. She is yet another power hungry tyrant in The YouTube Poop World. She has the ability to magically create ice which she only uses to spread her rule instead of stopping global warming. Her icy powers given to her at birth gives her skin a very pale tone, hiding the fact that her father is actually Frozone beacuse he traveled back in time a violated her mother. History Elsa was born into the throne of Arendelle. After secretly arranging for her father to be killed, she covered the area in ice and crocodile tears. She took the throne and began expanding the kingdom to take Europe itself. She united with Norway, and other Scandinavian nations. Sweden and Finland soon left the EU and joined Arendelle. She decided to leave England alone since the collapsing shithole isn't worth the trouble. The only one brave enough to stand up to her was The Duke of Weselton, but he was quickly cast aside. Then, she mobilized troops (Evil Snowmen) and took over the Southern Isles and Weselton. Within a year, her kingdom controlled half the land of Hyrule. Her next goal is Mobius since she no longer has any competition. And how will she control the other kingdoms this time may you ask. By write and sing the Let It Go song that will brainwash every Disney Fans to become her gigantic army so she can be unstoppable of course!!! Like every other evil ruler history has spoken of, Elsa has a signature method of torture for execution or interrogation which is trapping her victims in a crystal of ice in way that the victim stays alive for up to 4 days. This is her favorite technique because of the excruciating pain brought upon anyone trapped inside. Her rival is this guy because they are both trying to rule the world and are both brutal monarchs. They had a rivalry until then both found out that they belong together. Queen Elsa and Caligula Caesar stopped fighting and joined their empires together by peaceful means. Queen Elsa hates This Czar because Russia is right next to Arendelle making Russia a enemy thats needs to either demilitarize or be destroyed with Over 9000!!! Bombs. Plan to Steal the Elements of Harmony When Elsa's military and influence beginning to recede, she planned to get her hands on the Elements of Harmony. She approached Twilight Sparkle and demanded that the alicorn hand them over, her backup plan being to ask for them, and then to ask nicely, but only ended up getting arrested and later deported back to Arendelle. When Elsa heard of a secret organization that targets Princess Celestia, she invited herself in with intention of instead using the Equestrian dictator. When Celestia was defeated in war, Elsa and Mr. Nezzer secretly hid her in a basement. But when Bob the Tomato ruined the plan, Celestia escaped, only to die an unexpected death at the hands of the Joker. Elsa then decided to get the Red and Blue orbs from Archie and Maxie, but she has to clean their basements to find them. She cleaned their basements and found the orbs. She used them to create a eternal winter in the United States of America. She ruled Murcia with a iron fist until Disney gave her an Oscar for best actress of all time. She didn't relent and still ruled Murcia. Love Life Elsa would avoid her sister Anna throughout their childhood. Elsa was afraid of harming her sister, which she would easily end up doing since Anna would never shut the hell up about snowmen. When they would reunite in the later years, they embarked on their quest to defeat the evil hipster prince, but when the Duke saved the day they just went home to deal with the talking snowman that followed them. Their relationship has become incestuous. Elsa had a relationship with Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan. Their daughter is Rebecca Black Laster Smaug and Elsa got married and they live in erebor now together. Death Elsa wanted to be a murderer wanting to break Anna's, Olaf's and Kristoff's necks like SCP-173 would do, she then built an ice castle, went insane, and snapped her neck so many times that she got decapitated, just because her neck bothers her. Videos Gallery ElsaBattle.jpg|Elsa during her war against the Southern Isles Trivia *She is a lesbian, shown some fans animation videos. *Both Elsa and Caligula likes old school rap. *Her movie is a rip-off of The Snow Queen, an under-appreciated CGI film by Wizart Animation, but nobody really cares. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Hero to Villain Category:Disney Category:Really Hot Category:Queens Category:Singers Category:Tyrants Category:LGBT Category:Royalty Category:Dictators Category:Communists Category:Murderers Category:Magicians